


Lunafreya's Theme

by DenebYL



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, allusions to Noctis, i legit should find a beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: A song about longing and determination.The strength is evident, but it isn't overpowering.It is quiet, but it isn't weak.But just like all others, it ends eventually.Pre-Kingsglaive.





	Lunafreya's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> hi i had to listen to lunafreya's theme and ALL of the flashback scenes while writing this and I cried in the club
> 
> I guess you should listen to her theme while reading this. idk. if you want to.

__

“So, you found a way here.”  
“And you found me.”

Lunafreya takes a deep breath, her hands resting on the windowsill.

The droplets’ pitter-patter was all that she heard, the view outside slightly obscured.

She sighs while pressing her palm against the cold window, sapphire eyes looked beyond the droplets as they fall like tears.

Here and now, it is a sense of longing that she feels – something deep inside her heart that feels like it’s constantly trying to drown her, swirling endlessly and without direction.

And she would describe it like music.  
It would be like fingers treading lightly over the keys in legato, and all she would do is bask in it quietly, alone. But it was not in sadness, rather in a moment of quiet melancholy, a modicum of peace betwixt the crevices of war and light under the the threat of the darkness.  
Or it could even be accompanied by something – like that of a woodwind instrument’s, it wafts softly in the air, and she won’t feel so lonely. Yet the additional presence only exacerbates her longing and she can’t help but think of what is dearly beloved to her. As she gazes beyond the horizon to where the blue waves of the seas kisses the velvet midnight skies, forever inseparable for as long as time goes on, Lunafreya finds herself wishing if only things were different.  
Or it could even be haunting. She would feel it lurking in the shadows, gazing towards the light as it sits in the dark corners of a room. It would be there like the darkened mantle in the sky that conceals the vivid stars of the night, it would be there like the gloomy stretches of grey that hides the bright sun of the day.

__

_”Would that I could join you… But this moment will have to be enough.”_

The emotions sometimes came in waves, threatening to consume her entirely, and she fears that it may leave her as nothing but an empty shell.

Numb and empty, time-ridden and hollow.

She could write a million letters, and she would be more than happy to spend the hours necessary. She could have them all in the same sentimental words, all in the same cadence as if they were copied word for word – She would do all that for all this to stop.

Yet her pleas are lost among the winds that deliver the murmurs of provocation, among the waves that have washed the bloods of thousands, and among the soils that have been where soldiers finally rest – both in peace, or in agony.

__

_”All I wanted… was to save you.”_

But she knows that she can’t stop here. That she must go on.  
She knows that it is her task, it is what she must do until she draws her last breath.

_“As Oracle, I will see to it. To aid the King is the Oracle’s calling.”_

She knows that she will stay strong, and she will always hold on to that last gleam of hope, the last candle of light in her heart that she knows will never go out for as long as she watches over it.  


She is strong, and she will get through this. For after war, peace always comes after.

It is a peace that she longs for. And with it, the future.

So the determination that comes after is natural to her. For without the light there would be no darkness, and without the darkness there would be no light.

And she would describe it like music.  
A rise in the notes, that of the hope in her heart that she holds dear. The powerful accompaniment a reflection of her strength, and yet there is something there that she knows is a reminder that despite how people may see her, despite how the _fates_ itself may see her, her kindness comes with her strength, and it is something that she refuses to let go of.

She knows she must go on, until she draws her last breath.

Until the song stops playing, and nothing else remains but silence.

“Farewell, dear Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> cryin in the club what up fam
> 
> yell at me about my other fandoms too im always bored


End file.
